<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kagehina: A Bright Shadow by Reebslee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798545">Kagehina: A Bright Shadow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebslee/pseuds/Reebslee'>Reebslee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno, M/M, No Spoilers, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebslee/pseuds/Reebslee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo's spring break is almost over, but there's one thing he regrets: he didn't get to see Kageyama Tobio even once over the entire break. This is about a fateful encountering, and a blossoming love in the sunsets of after blooming sakura trees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kagehina: A Bright Shadow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo, this isn't exactly one of my favourites that I ever wrote. I do like the concept of the story, it's just that I don't think I captured Hinata and Kageyama' personalities well enough even though I've watched Haikyuu plenty of times. Well, I still hope you like it, although it is quite short.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyyy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side Story: There’s a myth saying that during spring, when the sun is about to set, the cherry blossom trees have bloomed, and there’s a slight glow, a magical phenomenon will happen. They say if you find your soulmate and your shadows cross, they will begin to glow in the places they connect.</p>
<p>Spring break is about to end. <br/>	I didn’t even have many chances to see Kageyama, Hinata thinks to himself and sighs.<br/>	With Kageyama off to an exclusive volleyball camp, and being Hinata left in the dust, the only time he got to see Kageyama was when he was seeing him off.<br/>	It can’t be helped, Hinata thinks to himself. At least I’ll get to see him at school soon.<br/>	Without knowing, Hinata had slowly begun to fall in love with his volleyball partner. <br/>	At first they got along okay, along with their usual fights. But as time slowly passed and they practiced together a lot more, he suddenly felt a spark lit within him. Like he was feeling he wanted to be more than friends with the one who’s been setting with him for years.<br/>	The sun’s about to set. Hinata doesn’t feel like going home just yet, so he decides to walk to the park.<br/>	When he arrives, he finds a bench and decides to rest his feet for a bit. He wonders what Kageyama’s doing at this very moment: Will he be back soon? If not, I wonder if I’ll even see him at school…<br/>	Hinata  sighs  to  himself,  wondering  why  he  never  asked  when  the  camp  was  supposed  to  end.<br/>	“I really am hopeless,” he tells himself.<br/>	He leans back against the bench. As he does so, a pink petal lands on his forehead. He flicks the petal off and sees the cherry blossom trees above him.<br/>	“Wow.” He says as he stares up at the falling petals. As the sun sets, the petals look as if they’re glowing as they fall down from the trees.<br/>	“Pretty amazing, huh?”<br/>	Hinata lowers his head. That voice sounded familiar, he thinks to himself.<br/>	“Wha—” Hinata looks to his right and sees a male with black hair staring at him from another bench. Kageyama.<br/>	Kageyama lifts a hand and waves once. “Yo,” he says.<br/>	Hinata’s eyes go wide and he immediately stands up as soon as he realizes who it is. “Ka-Kageyama, when did you get back?”<br/>	Kageyama stands up as well and begins to walk over to Hinata.<br/>	“I just got back this afternoon,” he replies.<br/>	“O-oh…” Hinata looks down at his shoes. <br/>	What am I doing? He thinks to himself. Don’t act weird or he'll get suspicious.<br/>	“Something wrong?” Kageyama asks.<br/>	He quickly lifts his head back up. “Nope! Nothing at all!<br/>	“Oh. Okay then…” Kageyama starts to look up at the sky as he puts his hands in his sweater’s pockets. “A-actually… I came back early because… I wanted to tell you something…” Kageyama walks a bit closer.<br/>	Hinata could feel his face turning a light shade of pink. “R-really?” He stammers. Hinata begins to look anywhere else, not wanting to see how close Kageyama really was.<br/>	That’s when he looks to the right, where both their shadows are, and realizes…<br/>	They’re glowing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I reallyyy don't think I wrote their personalities very well in this. I intended for Hinata to be more cheerful-e-ish and for Kageyama to be more... of a dictator?? AAAAAAA I'm kidding! Obviously in the anime Kageyama has more character development where he is no longer the king who is the dictator over everyone, but becomes like... a more proper king? Yeah. Anyways, enough of my rambling. LOL</p>
<p>I really do hope you guys enjoyed, even though this isn't one of my favourites!</p>
<p>Again, still like the concept of the story, but hmmm.... maybe I should've picked different characters for it?? Not sure.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyeddd :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>